Pirates In 2006, Going to MIDDLE SCHOOL? Whoa
by free2thamax
Summary: Yeah. Pretty much, the trio ends up at my school. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Swann woke with a start with the shrill, annoying ringing that filled her ears. She picked her head up off the cool grass beneath her and ran a hand through her light brown hair. Wait, grass? She could have sworn she was sleeping in a bed three hours ago. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then stretched and glanced around. She saw two boys on the ground, next to her. They both had brown hair, but one's was almost black. One was paler than the other. Elizabeth looked at her clothes, to reassure herself that what she was wearing was what she was wearing the night before. What she saw, however, was not reassuring in the least. She jumped up and looked down at herself. She was wearing a green-and-white striped shirt with jeans, and green sneakers. She had a green bag on her back. She sat down again, and looked through the bag. She found a notebook, two binders, a book entitled "Earth Science", and a folded piece of paper, She opened the paper.

**Swann, Elizabeth**

**Grade 7**

**1A: Drama 1B: Science**

**2A: Dance 2B: Math**

**Lunch**

**3A: Public Speaking 3B: Rotation**

**4A: English 4B: Civics**

Elizabeth figured it was a schedule of some sort, so she refolded it and put it back in the bag. She then bent down and tapped one of the boys, the paler one with lighter hair. He woke up immediately.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Will Turner, what's yours?"

"Will!" Elizabeth said, hugging him. "It's me, Elizabeth!" she exclaimed. She looked him up and down. He was wearing a vertically striped blue, orange, and white button-up unbuttoned over a plain white t-shirt, and tan cargo pants. He had a tan bag around his shoulders. His hair was shorter, falling on his forehead in front and at the top of his neck in back.

"Elizabeth? But...you look about twelve!" he gasped. "You do too!" she shrieked. Her brown eyes widened. "If I'm Elizabeth, and you're Will, then that can only be..." she said, gesturing at the tan boy still sleeping.

"Jack!" they both said in unison. Will bent down to wake him up. He sat up with a start, then stood up. "Where am I?" He looked down at his clothes, a shirt in the same style as Will's, but black with flames rising from the bottom, and he was wearing jeans. "Will? Lizzie?" he said, squinting his chocolate eyes. His hair was longer than Will's, and darker.

"Where are we?" he asked. Elizabeth pulled out her schedule. "A place called Sunnyville Middle School, apparently. Look in your bags, see if you have one of these," she said, shaking her schedule. "I think it's a schedule to tell us when our classes are."

The boys rummaged in their bags, then each pulled out a folded sheet of paper. They compared. "We all have the same classes! That's great!" Elizabeth said, looking at the other two.

"Yeah, great," Will said. "Great, but the only problem is that we don't know where anything is!" Elizabeth came across a solution as soon a she saw a few students walking to the front doors.

"We'll just ask another student to show us around! Let's see if there's anyone our age," she said, as she began to walk over to a girl with long, dark brown hair. Jack and Will followed.

"Um, hi! What're y'all's names?" she said. They replied "I'm Elizabeth Swann," "Will Turner," "Jack Sparrow,".

"I thought you were older!" she said, looking puzzled. "What?" Elizabeth asked, looking equally puzzled. "Never mind. I'm Tori. Actually, it's Victoria, but everyone calls me Tori," the dark-haired girl said. "Well, Tori," Jack said, "we're new here, and we thought maybe you could show us around. Will ya?" he asked, shaking a strand of ebony hair back from his face.

"Sure! Let me see your schedules," she said, stepping back a little. They noticed her outfit, a black t-shirt with a denim mini, red sandals, and silver earrings. "Wow! We have all the same classes! That's crazy!" she said. "So it shouldn't really be a problem. Where are y'all from?" she asked. Elizabeth and Will glanced at each other before telling her "Port Royal". Jack said "Tortuga". She looked suspicious. "Okaaaay...This is getting weird." "What's so weird?" Jack asked. "Oh, never mind. I'll show you after school. Now, though, we have to get to class."

They walked into the main hall, where Tori took the liberty of telling them random snippets of information about the school. "Well, these are the girl's bathrooms, but there's more in the auditorium...Here's the passageway to the second floor, not a lot of people know about it..." They turned a corner. "There are the boy's bathrooms...And here's the auditorium. We have Drama and Public Speaking in here." She walked ahead of them. Elizabeth was shocked at some of the clothes she had seen on girls since they had gotten there, including Tori's miniskirt. At least her pants were long. Will and Jack seemed to have no objection, though. Men, Elizabeth thought.

"And this is the classroom!" Tori said, after walking through the seats and backstage. They walked in. "Hello, class," Mr. Harrington said. "Today, as you know, we will be holding auditions for _Romeo and Juliet_, but I see we have some new students." He walked over to the class list. "Will, Jack and Elizabeth, is it? Well, you've already acquainted yourselves with Tori, I see, so... The first pair to audition will be Ben and Valerie."

The auditions began. Jack leaned over to Tori and whispered "What's Romeo and Juliet?" "Oh, a classic Shakespearean romantic tragedy," she replied. Jack looked puzzled. "Boy in love with girl, boy kisses girl, girl thinks boy's dead, girl kills self, boy sees, boy kills self. The end."

Suddenly Ben and Valerie's audition was over. "Alright, next let's have..."

OOH! CLIFFHANGER! FUN!


	2. Author's Note

To all my readers,

I will be out of town for 5 days, so I won't be able to update. Sorry to leave you hanging, but I won't be able to access the Internet. I will, however, be working on chapter 2 as I'm gone, and it'll be extra-long. Thanks for reading!

Tori


	3. I'M BACK! and new chappie

Disclaimer: Only own me.

Ben and Valerie's audition was over. "Alright, next let's have...Will and Elizabeth.," They looked at each other, smiling, before walking up onto the makeshift stage at the front of the classroom. Tori got a look of horrified amusement on her face as she realized that she had just sent an engaged couple that had been shrunk down to twelve years old to audition for Romeo and Juliet without teaching them about stage kissing.

"Oh gosh," she said, looking shocked while trying to stifle a laugh at the same time. Jack looked at her questioningly. "I forgot to teach them about stage kisses!" she said, grinning. "Stage kisses?" Jack asked. "It's where you grab their face and put your thumbs on their mouth so you kiss your thumbs instead," she said, demonstrating in the air. "Oh," Jack said. He didn't really understand, but he could tell that this was one of those times when it was better to smile and nod than ask questions.

Will and Elizabeth's audition was over. "Very nice!" Mr. Harrington said. "Great chemistry. Girls, you've got competition! Very good. Alright, let's get Tori and Jack up here," he said.

Thankful that she had explained stage kisses to Jack, Tori got up and walked to the stage. The audition went great, and Tori thought that she had the part in the bag. "Very good! Exquisite, almost!" Mr. Harrington said. They walked back to their seats. Elizabeth leaned to Tori. "I knew that we had to read from those, as your teacher explained, but what exactly is it for?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh, a play! Y'know, where you get up in front of people, say your lines, act it out," Tori explained. Both Will and Jack were listening, but Elizabeth had paled. "What's the matter?" Tori asked.

"Oh, well, you said getting up in front of people," Elizabeth said. "I don't much like getting up in front of people." "But you were fine a minute ago! Your audition was great!" Tori exclaimed. "Well, it was different. There's not too many people in here, I just looked at you and Jack. But in front of more, I get nervous," she said. "Oh, that's okay! I know a lot of people like that. No biggie," Tori said.

The auditions were over. Mr. Harrington had told the class to give him ten minutes, and he'd have the results ready for them. They talked amongst themselves.

"So," Tori asked the three, "how do you like my school?" Will and Jack smiled. "It's great," Will said. "Yes, it's wonderful!" Jack said. "But where's all the rum?" he asked. Tori smiled at him. "Follow me. I think you three will like this. She walked up to Mr. Harrington's desk and asked for a hall pass.

"Why do you need it?" he asked. "My friends are thirsty, and I haven't showed them the vending machines," Tori replied. Mr. Harrington handed her a yellow slip of paper, and Tori walked out.

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth exchanged uneasy looks before following Tori. What were these "vending machines"? They didn't sound too pleasant, but the three seemed to decide, wordlessly, that they had faced worse things. They caught up with Tori, who was opening the auditorium doors.

"Uh, Tori?" Elizabeth got her attention. "What are vending machines?" Tori laughed. "You'll see!" she said in a sing-song voice.

They turned a corner, then walked further up the hall, until they came to a row of tall, brightly colored machines. There was one with a glass panel in front, so they could see the bags and wrappers full of snacks inside. The other two had a closed front, but had buttons with pictures on them lining one side. The pictures were of various cans and bottles with bright logos on the front.

"Watch this," Tori said, inserting a green piece of paper into the slot on the front of one of the closed-front machines. She looked over to the buttons.

"Think I'll have a Dr. Pepper today," she said, pressing a button with a picture of a clear bottle, filled with a brown liquid, that had a maroon wrapper. The machine clanked, causing Elizabeth to scream for a split second. A bottle matching the one on the button came out of the hollow part close to the bottom of the machine. Tori opened the bottle, causing the drink inside to fizz.

"If you want to survive at all in 2006, you have to know how to work a vending machine," she said, taking a sip from the bottle. "Pardon, what do you mean 2006?" Will asked. "Um, the year, this is 2006. Didn't you know?" she said, seeing their faces pale. Elizabeth fanned herself with her hand. She looked like she was about to faint. "What's the matter?" Tori asked.

"Oh, everything's fine. Everything except for the fact that we are, oh, about 200 years in the future!" she said sarcastically. "Well, we'll figure out a way to get you back! I promise. Until then, you'll just have to try to learn everything you can about this century," Tori said. "Now, lesson number one. The vending machine. Here's a dollar. You just put it in that slot, then press the button for whatever you want." She handed everyone a dollar. Elizabeth put the dollar in the machine without much difficulty. She stepped over to where she could see the buttons better, and selected a clear one with a clear drink inside. The soda popped out of the bottom of the machine. "Oh, Sprite, nice choice," Tori said. Elizabeth opened it gingerly. It didn't fizz as much as Tori's had. She took a sip. It was cold, sweet, and citrus-y. Elizabeth took a bigger drink, then said to Tori, "It's really good!" Tori smiled, then turned to the machine.

"Will, you're next," she said, showing Will how to put the money into the machine. He chose a Strawberry Fanta. The bottle came out the bottom of the machine, as they all had. Will opened it carefully, the took a sip. "This is really good, as well," he said to Tori. She smiled, then turned to help Jack.

She showed him how to put the money in, and how to choose a soda. He chose a root beer. Tori grinned. That was probably the closest thing to rum allowed in the school. He took a sip, and smiled. "This is delicious," he said.

Everybody being happy with their sodas, they walked back to the classroom. Just in time, too, as it looked like Mr. Harrington was about to announce the results of their audition.

"Alright, class, I have the results of your auditions for Romeo and Juliet. Tori and Elizabeth both crossed their fingers, but for opposite reasons. "Please let me be Juliet," Tori whispered to herself. "Please don't let me have a part," Elizabeth whispered.

Mr. Harrington read off the minor parts, including one that Will got. Tori whispered congratulations to him over her shoulder. "And in the part of Juliet," the teacher said, "we have Tori." Tori grinned, and walked up to get her script. She was still smiling as she walked back to her seat. "Congratulations, Tori," Elizabeth said, still relieved that she hadn't gotten a part.

"And," Mr. Harrington said, "bringing a new face to the theater in the part of Romeo, we have Jack." Tori raised her eyebrows, but was glad that it wasn't anybody she hated. She shoved Jack up to the front of the class, to get his script. When he sat back down, Will and Elizabeth smiled at him. It seemed, to them, anyway, that Jack was destined to be up in front of people, making a complete idiot of himself. They burst out laughing.

(R&R still appreciated! And, for those who care, my trip was excellent. I might have to write a fanfic based on it.)


End file.
